angles cronicles
by kala12able
Summary: this is my frist story hope you injoy this story is sad yet happy


Angles cronicles Chapter 1 angles beging A long time ago there was a great tragaty be fell the old lands all power wolves were killed and said to be lost exept a 9 nine tailed wolf. He was left alone for many of years hes name was Shadowfire. He was strong and held all elaments of power. He was a very evil wolf and very twisted. But many years later at a far away vileg of wolves a angle wolf pup was born the frist power wolf in many years to be born her parents dawn and nightshade were talking and named the pup angle. Dawn what are we to do we cant keep her here he will shurely come she said in a frantic voice. NightShade we got to take her to the for goten lands her ansesters will watch over her we cant let him find us or he will kill all of use he said in a sigh. dawn licks angles head im sorry my deer angle i wish i could do more for you then i am able to now i hope you have a save life she picks her pup up and raps her in cloth and puts a sleeping spell on angle then travles alone to the for goten lands gently places angle in the old den of the earthly tarrains pack leaders den the den has old righting carved on the den the latters that can be seen are in the others are to faded to see she heres the wispers of the land and runs. after a day angle starts to wake up angle opens her eye and stumbles out she is only 3 days old the pup who is abandend and can bearly walk on her own wonders out looking for her mom she finds her self at the old pilers were the great packs used to meet she fals from hunger she wimpers and crys. shadowfire oh you poor deer who would leave a pup here all alone bye her self to fend for her self picks angle up thanks to him self finly got a pup with power now once shes old anough i will make her mine he snickers to him self he places angle down on the bed and walks out and comes back in with a bottle of milk from the deers he milked be for he killed them he then feed angle and took care of her. after 6 mounths have past angle hey shadow were are we going to day puonds after him as he walks tords the hunting grounds shadowfire shhh your too loud if you want food you will stay silent he snaps. angle sorry i did not mean to i really did not she wispers as she crouches low to the ground. shadowfir* hmmf at lest you know whos boss and know who to lesen to any way from here untill your a year ill teach you and train you got it he thanks to him selfand teach you never ever be tray me hmm smiles ill play with her more to night he grins to him self. that night angle lays down on a bed she made shadowfire walks over and pins her angle waa shadow what are you doing she looks at him. shadowfire smiles this is apart of training so just be good and lay there he starts to lick her lower hole and and sticks his muzle in he then moves aroun licking her insides deeply. angle waaaa stop ow she strugles a bit but one of hes tails cuvers her mouth she mones and wigles as he keeps playing with her and makeing her climax a lot he stop and gets up good but we will do this every night untill your a year old got it. angle why snifles as she lays there not understanding shadowfire because i said its training he pins her unless you wana betrey me i sugjest doing as i say when i say got it he snarles in her face. angle golps and nods.

CHAPTER 2 choosing a mate/toy

Angle and shadowfire both train shadowfire makes shure angle can never disobay him no mater how strong she gets he put fear into her making her just as he wished a tool they get back to there den as she turns a year old. shadowfire now angle get over here now he snaps and points to the bed. angle jumps and walks to the bed and looks at him sire shadow what do you want me to do angle has become radent and more like a angle wolf with butifull small yet butifull white wings. shadfire smiles and forces angle into pasishen he then mounts her and forces hes huge thang into her angle screams in pain and shivers he then bracks her hymin and thenpushes hes not in and then continus to mate her as her first time he macks shure she feels every last thang as he wispers you are my mate and you will give breth to a army of power wolves that will change the world as i see fit i will rule dont worry once your no longer needed ill end your pain as he realess into angle a lot giveing her 10 pups he then rips out and walks out hurry and get up and go clean your self you got hunting to do he leaves the room. angle cries why why did this happen. anglewolf do not thret angle my deer we are sorry but power wolves are needed please under stand you will give breth to one of each rase exept another angle wolf then you will have the choice to eather end shadowfires life or let him kill all and destroi the world it is up to you my deer but you will give brith to many wolves be for the time is right you will sufer a lot for the greater good the anglewolf dissapers. angle grrrrrrr why me cries sighs and wipes her tears away and goes to the river and cleans up then goes hunting as she hunts she sees a nother 9 tails but as she looks closer the 9 tails is a 10 tails her ears perk then she ducks down lowe she watches as he turns to a normle wolf to hide him self angle whoa she steps on a stic she jolts and trys to get away but she trips and falls she is still in pain from shadowfire she gets pined tomwolf who are you he snarles as he picks up shadowfires sent all over her angle please dont hurt me she shivers he realizes she was forced to be hes mate jin im jin were you forced to be with that curle best if not why are you with him. angle looks down i was deeseved sence i was 3 days oldtears fall then i was told the only reason i am here is to be a way to brang the power wolves back i am only a toll nothing more thats all i was born for she snifles. jin what thats curle who told you that if it was shadowfire then your wrong no wolf is born just to be a tool he bodly tells her. angle well i would be leave you if the anglewolf of old did not come and tell me that i was and that i could change the world only after hes done useing me she cries more jin why would they do such a thang he looks at angle with sad eyes jin hey he nuzles her follow me to a speshle spot its on a island called dusk island. angle wait i cant go i need to hunt if i take too long he will thank that i tryed to run away her eyes fill with fear. jin hmmm dont worry ill make shure you look good if you get cot just follow me he pick her up and leaps into the aire and flys to dusk island they get there as the moon rises then a meteor shawer starts to show in the sky angles eyes widen in a maze ment wow she perks up like a pup she watches the meteors fall and dance in the night sky angle wags her tail for just a few hours she could for get the pain and how scard she was she felt truly happy if it was only a few hours she could smile and feel like a normle wolf but as the sun rose her fear came back 10 fold jin turnd into hes 10 taild form he wisperd use your holy meteor fast and ami at me as he attcks angle making it look like they had ben fighting all night she then uses her holy meteor dead on jin he gets badly hurt as shadowfire zooms down hes anger left him as he sees jin badly hurt shadowfire angle did you fight him all night he glares at her. angle yes sire shadow i saw him turn into a normle wolf i would have came to tell you but i did not want him to get away sorry for dissobaying you she studers a bit. shadowfire its fine he picks jin up and grabs angle roughly and heads back he tosses jin in a empty den and uses hes powers to trape him there then takes angle to the den he tosses her in bed and gets on top of her he then mates her more all jin can here from hes den is angle scaream in pain. after 4 hours shadow walks out and goes to jins den i see you heald your self your but even so that wont stop me shadow snaps. jin hmmfand your as curle and twissed as all ways did you kill her if not you shure do make shure she wont go agensed you is she that speshle to you shadow you full she can brang back the power wolves the old wolves were fulls to make her or they wanted more power wolves on earth agin he snickers jin so your just going to use the poor thang she wont last with out any love at all he growls angrly shes not just a tool for you or thoughs who are all ready dead to use like some breading tool then toos away when done jins tails lash and flair up in anger. shadowfire hmmm well you got a point i just dont care but how about this we make a deal you get angles heart and her after i get what i want you will be her real mate but on top of it all she will be know as my mate thats if you want to or not if not then all she has to do is last to the first power she wolf be for i let her die he smirks. jin growls but then stops and looks at angle who herd there hole conver sashen he sighs fine ill exept but under one condishen you dont touch her vilently agin and when you have got what you wanted i am taking her from you and far away from here once and for all and i swer i will take care of her with all my heart and soul she daserves to have some one that truely loves her for her and nothing ells jin glares at shadow with fire in hes eyes making shadow flinch a bit shadowfire fine you have a deal he lets jin out hey angle you herd your a luky wolf to be used be two altamet power wolves walks past her as he does go on go to your real mate oh let me reafrase that go so he can make you hes but i still get to play with you walks off. angle stands there sighs tears fall as she turns and slowly stumbles tords the water. jin wait angle runs over to her he trys to help her but angle shuves him away i dont want your help your the same as him you just want my gines to make more power wolves idc any more. jin sees her heart turning to ice and stone jin sighs im stupid stupid stupid as he hits hes head on the wall i just pushed her farther away sighs but i swer ill save her and wont let her die no not one bit jin says to him self. angle sits at the waters edge looking at her self she thanks to her self im ugly theres nothing butifull about me sighs as she fills her stumic her tears go dry as she is unable to cry any more she consentrats and sees how many pups shes haveing she sees shes haveing 20 pups in all she sighs and gets up goes to hunt and she brangs back 4 larg deer she eats her fill then lets the other two eat theres. time passes a few mounths went bye she starts to have her pups as winter kicks in she has 20 healthey pups 10 toms and 10 shes but only 2 of the toms and 2 of the shes are power wolves shadowfire smiles then walks out. angle names her pups (ps only 4 pups will show up the rest are taken to normle wolf vileges to live so only the pups that have power are staying) she names the fire tom blaze the water she raindrop the earth tom kile and the fairy she shine. jin walks in and takes the non powerd pups he tells her that its to keep them safe angle nods as she knows that her pups are all in danger from shadowfire jin takes the other pups to a safe place. shadowfire hmmf so you let him rid you of thoughs useless pups i see. angle yes sire she nuzles her 4 pups to sukle. shadowfire good drops a deer for her dont get use to this i just dont want you dieing on me when you still have a job to do he walks out angle then realises that her pups will all so be used when they grow up so she swers to her self after her jobs done that she will portect all her pups she has had and will make shure that all her pups will live a happy life. after a few days in the den she leads her new pups out side. baze* wow this so cool he bonds out into the snow. kile* wait for me he bounds after hes brother. raindrop* stays nere angle so does shine agnles sits next to them keeping them warm she watches as the pups play then stands up in a panic as shadowfire walks over to the boys both boys feel hes curle intent and run back to angle. shadowfire smiles smart lads but reameber this i am the boss around here not you so you will lisen to me got it. angle stands over them sire shadow there still only pups they do not want to chaleng you they only want to play. shadowfire glares at her then grabs her and takes her to the den and locks the pups out. blaze* mom mom he crys they all scrach at the door. jin sighs and sits next to the cold scerd pups as the night passes shadow finly comes out jin glares at him then picks the 4 half frozen pups up he takes them in he lays them in a clean bed then walks to angle gently cleans her then takes her and lays her down nere her pups. raindrop* momy nuzles are you ok they all look at angle. she wakes up angle smiles yes im ok im sorry you guys must have ben so cold out side she licks there cold fur untill there warm thank you jin or keeping them warm and save she says in a low voice. jin* dont worry about it im gessing he gave you more pups. angle nods it looks like he will give me more pups after i have had the ones in me he said its to be afeshent she looks down the only good thang i gess it does not hurt any more she trys to put on a smile. jin sighs get some sleep ok he cuvers her up with a blancet mad from fire wool to keep her and her pups warm. in the morning angle takes her 4 pups out while she hunts for food raindrop* watches her mom while she hunts blaze shine and kile are playing in the open feild blaze* hey raindrop come play with use 


End file.
